


A (not so) little secret.

by Cloudy_mind125



Series: Little Space Viktuuri!AU [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Katsuki Yuuri, Little Space, Little Yuuri, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pacifiers, Shy Katsuki Yuuri, Smut, Stuffed Toys, Viktor is confused at first, Yuuri is big when that happens, daddy viktor, discovering Little space for the first time, he tries his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_mind125/pseuds/Cloudy_mind125
Summary: “I, uhm…” Viktor spoke, slowly. For the first time since they started dating, the man didn’t know what to say to the raven haired male. “I don’t understand anything, shit, I guess it is not a good time-““It is not what you think.” Yuuri’s reply came fast, and his voice sounded as he was about to cry.Viktor sighed.“Then explain it, Yuuri, because I don’t know what all of this is.” He gestured to the box and his boyfriend’s frame still wrapped in the fuzzy looking blanket. “I found the TV playing some kids show, and the full pack of almond milk out of the fridge, as well as an empty carton thrown on the floor.” Viktor had the habit to start rambling whenever he felt nervous, and he was doing it now. “And you have some little kids’ things on a secret box while you were sleeping, suckling your thumb.”
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Little Space Viktuuri!AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625500
Comments: 5
Kudos: 156





	A (not so) little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! This oneshot would be the prologue of this series. I hope you like it!
> 
> Please tell me if you find any mistakes :)

Everything started to get complicated since Viktor asked Yuuri to move in with him.

It wasn't like Yuuri didn't want to live with his boyfriend, because he _really_ wanted it, maybe too much. And it really wasn't either because he thought that it was too soon. He and Viktor had been dating for nine months now. They were introduced to each other in a double date with their respective best friends: Phichit and Chris.

Yuuri had been in a cloud those marvelous nine months. Viktor was simply fantastic, being everything Yuuri ever wanted and more. The older male was handsome but he was also kind and funny. He made Yuuri laugh a lot.

The Japanese boy couldn't keep count of how many times Viktor had helped him while he suffered one of his anxiety attacks, whispering comforting things while he held Yuuri on his strong arms.

It wasn't necessary to say that Makkachin was a plus, because Yuuri was absolutely in love with Viktor's poodle.

So no, it wasn't because of Viktor why Yuuri was scared to move in with him. On the contrary, it was because of _him._ Yuuri was scared that living with Viktor, sharing a roof 24/7 could ruin what they had. He didn't want to scare Viktor away.

You see, Yuuri was a little.

The process hadn't been easy for him. Yuuri had always been anxious, and dealt with a lot of problems due to it. The black haired boy had tried a lot of methods to cope with his anxiety, until he decided to start coloring while he watched some movies.

Yuuri found this activity very comforting. He sat in front of his desk and painted while some movie -usually a Disney one. - played as a relaxing background. The boy had noticed that when he did that his mind felt like it was full of cotton, like it was difficult to think, but in a good way. He felt carefree and happy when he got there.

He felt little.

After a deep research, Yuuri could finally put a name to all of that: Age regression. There were so many categories and terms to that topic that Yuuri had felt overwhelmed that first time. He found that he had a lot of things in common with these regressors -littles, as they were also called. - And felt relieved to find that there were hundreds, even thousands of people like him.

It wasn't long after that when Yuuri decided to create himself an account on a web page called _Littlespace Heaven_ in order to talk to other littles.

He messaged with another regressor. He had been so nice to him, explaining things Yuuri was pretty confused about. He even proposed Yuuri to buy a little something, like a stuffie or a pacifier. He suggested starting with small things that could be easily hidden but helped him to relax. 

However, it took a while until Yuuri felt brave enough to buy his very first little item. He hadn't thought about it very much the day he bought his first pacifier, too scared that someone he knew would see him.

When he had arrived home that day, he decided that he would use his newly acquired item. Yuuri cleaned it off and then popped the rubber teat between his plump lips, suckling on it.

The effect had been immediate; the feeling was even better than he could have ever imagined. Yuuri felt the tension leaving his body, relaxed as the pacifier bobbed on his mouth on a constant rhythm. In fact, it got him a little sleepy.

That day, he had taken his first nap with his paci on.

Things evolved from there. Yuuri started to enjoy more child-like activities, like watching cartoons and bought coloring books with cute pictures. He bought a fuzzy pastel blue blanket and two plastic ducks for him to play. Little Yuuri named them Pipi and Yoyo, and they were the little boy's friends.

Yuuri always regressed alone, without anyone who played the role of his caregiver. The boy knew those terms because some people from _Littlespace Heaven_ weren't regressors, but the ones who took care of them.

Being little brought him joy, and since Yuuri started slipping into his headspace, it was harder for him to get as easily anxious as before.

That would have to change if he started living with Viktor. Yuuri would have to suppress his little side, because he didn't want to freak his boyfriend out. The mere idea of it was already enough to distress Yuuri, but he also wanted to live with Viktor.

He had ended saying yes to Viktor's proposal.

~Break~

"I thought you would have more things to bring with you." Viktor commented, as he opened one of the boxes full of Yuuri's things. "Are you sure you packed everything there?"

"Yeah, I didn't have much time to fill my old apartment, you know." Yuuri answered, a shy smile drew on his face. "I brought everything important, even if it isn't much.”

They were on the living room, busy with a total of five boxes that contained Yuuri's things from his old home. While they worked, Yuuri was slowly realizing that this was really happening. Before that, living out of his parents' home felt like something temporal.

But now, with his gorgeous boyfriend at his side while they unpacked his belongings, it felt very permanent and too real.

"Do you mind if I open this one too?" Viktor suddenly asked, showing Yuuri one of the boxes.

The Japanese boy froze as soon as he recognized the box Viktor was holding. Yuuri had painted a red X on it, trying to make it look casual, but obvious enough for him to recognize.

It was a box with his little supplies.

The younger male started to sweat nervously, but he tried to hide it from Viktor's eyes.

"N-no, you have helped me enough." Yuuri replied, trying his best to control the nervous tremble of his voice. "I'll finish here, you should take Makka out." he added, and saw sideways how the brown standard poodle tilted her head to the side, as she could see through Yuuri's lies. "The poor girl has been waiting there for a while."

Thankfully, Viktor left the box on the floor, and directed all his attention to the dog. He blinked, and then his gaze was on Yuuri again.

"You sure?" His baby blue eyes were studying the younger male's face. "It doesn't bother me at all to help you unpack everything, _detka._ "

"Don't worry." Yuuri nodded. "I have it covered."

Viktor then got up from the floor, and when he walked past Yuuri, he kissed his head in such a tender way that made Yuuri want to purr.

The Russian left the house with Makkachin a few minutes after that. It wasn't a few seconds after the door closed that Yuuri felt brave enough to open the box with his little things.

A light blue pacifier -the first and only one he had. - laid on top some onesies. There were a few coloring books next to Pipi and Yoyo, the poor duckies squished between the ~~not so~~ many objects. At the very bottom of the box, hidden by the baby blue blanket, were Yuuri's diapers.

Said one felt his face redden at that. God, it could had ended very badly if Viktor had actually opened the box.

Yuuri wrapped his blankie around himself and then he slided his binky between his lips. The little let out a content sigh as he finally had time to use his comfort items. He suckled happily on his paci, but he tried not to get too comfortable.

He had to hide the box and stay big for when Viktor came back.

Yuuri indulged himself a complete minute, but as soon as the happy and cloudy feeling started to fill his mind, he popped the paci out of his mouth and put it along the blanket inside the box again.

The dark haired boy decided to hide his box on the closet, under a strategically pile of clothes. Yuuri studied it for a few seconds, deciding that it didn’t look suspicious and left it there.

~Break~

Yuuri had always thought that sex with Viktor was fantastic. The older man liked to have the leading role on the bedroom, and he always took such a good care of Yuuri doing so.

There was nothing wrong in their sex life; never had been. However, Viktor’s slightly dominating nature and Yuuri not being able to go into little space whenever he needed to was starting to become a problem. Sometimes, Viktor’s attitude took him by surprise, and the black haired boy found his guard slipping.

Like now.

Yuuri had returned from his ballet practice, sweated and feeling tired to the bone. Viktor seemed to have different plans for them, though.

He had pinned Yuuri on the couch, the Japanese boy face deep on the soft cushions. He felt Viktor’s hands grabbing his butt cheeks after he pulled his too thin yoga pants down –along with his underwear. - to his ankles.

The Russian let out an appreciative sound at the sight of Yuuri’s pink ring of muscles. The younger male whined, feeling too exposed as he clenched around nothing. 

Yuuri lowered his hand in order to grab his now too painful erection, but Viktor’s bigger one caught it in a very firm grip. He then looked back at his boyfriend to demand an answer.

“Love, hands to yourself.” Viktor’s usually baby blue eyes were now noticeable darkened with lust. He was eyeing Yuuri in such a hungrily way that the boy felt a shiver down his spine.

He let out a high pitched sound, leaning back on Viktor’s towering body over him. Yuuri wanted to show how much he was craving his boyfriend’s touch on his heated skin.

Yuuri nodded, both of his hands curled in a strong grip on the cushions, so he made sure he wouldn’t try again to reach for his cock.

Viktor leaned in, tongue flat on Yuuri’s sensitive and clenching entrance. The smaller male gasped as the wet muscle lapped his most intimate place, moving in an almost lazy rhythm. That continued for a little while, and the slow pace was starting to drive Yuuri mad.

“Vit-ya… s-stop teasing!” Yuuri pleaded. He heard Viktor snort behind him, but he _finally_ started to move his tongue in and out.

While Viktor ate him out, Yuuri couldn’t do anything but to tighten his grip on the cushion. He was trying so hard not to reach out and wrap his small hand around his neglected erection.

A small trail of saliva started to go down his plump lips and chin, soaking the pillow. Yuuri wished he could occupy his mouth with something, preferably his binky.

He had not fully registered the trail of thoughts his mind had taken, too entranced in the obscene sounds they were making. Viktor’s low moans sent vibrations through Yuuri’s whole body; the younger one was letting out occasional mewls and high pitched moans that he knew Viktor adored.

He felt so vulnerable right now, but at the same time so safe… Viktor was the only one who could make Yuuri feel like this.

He couldn’t hold it any longer. His knuckles were already white because of the strong grip he had been maintaining on the cushion, and his lips were reddened and shiny from his own spit. He moaned as he released –suddenly very thankful that Viktor had the custom to put blankets on the sofa. - and then his body went pliant.

Viktor appeared right beside him, putting his hair on place before kissing his lips sweetly. Yuuri melted right there and actually whimpered when Viktor leaned back.

“Vitya, please” he asked, and Yuuri didn’t notice how close to his baby voice he sounded right now. “Don go, I wan’ to cuddle…”

The silver haired man smiled down at him, a fond expression in his beautiful face. Yuuri wanted to sink his face in his chest, so he could sniff his boyfriend’s smell and curl himself in a small ball.

“In a moment, sweetheart.” He promised. “I’m going to grab something from the bedroom. Then we will snuggle all you want.”

Yuuri nodded, feeling cold and lonely the short seconds Viktor left him alone on the couch.

The black haired boy was starting to think that his boyfriend wasn’t coming back, when said one appeared with a heart-shaped smile printed on his face.

Viktor brought with him a baby blue butt plug. Yuuri felt his cheeks redden as the older male disappeared once again behind him, sliding the item through his sensitive rim. The top of the plug was prettily peeking out of his butt, keeping Yuuri all nice and stretched.

The boy sighed happily as Viktor maneuvered his relaxed body in order to put them both in a comfortable position. The Russian’s long skilled fingers massaged Yuuri’s head, and the younger one let out a happy sound.

“You were so pretty, baby.” Viktor whispered, kissing Yuuri’s eyelids. “So pretty and good for me… I love you so much.”

Viktor had no idea what his words were doing to Yuuri. The smaller one was already feeling how his mind started to fill with the familiar cloudy and giggly sensation. His previous craving for his paci returned with its full force, same as the need to wrap himself in his blankie.

Yuuri bit the inside of his cheek maybe a bit too strongly, because he felt the salty and metallic taste on his tongue not long after. He didn’t care, as soon as it prevented him from slip into little space right there.

“I love you too, Vitya.” He whispered.

~Break~

As soon as Yuuri was home alone, the boy allowed himself a bit of more freedom with his headspace. Yuuri couldn’t avoid completely his little side, because it was a part of him. He was still careful, thought, Viktor could get home in any moment and he finding Yuuri being little wasn’t an option.

Today Yuuri had arrived home first, which wasn’t anything new. Viktor was the CEO of a successful marketing company, so the older man always tended to arrive later than him.

Yuuri had had a pretty tiring ballet lesson today. So he took a quick shower and then he dressed with one of Viktor’s largest hoodies; a grey one that fitted him like a mini dress. He padded straight to the living room, pulling long sleeves of the hoodie on his hands and the hood on his head. He brought his now covered hands to his nose, sniffing Viktor’s comforting smell.

Makkachin was following him close, tangling between his feet in a way that would had make him fall if he wasn’t used to the poodle’s antics.

Yuuri let himself fall on the couch, feeling how the soft cushions swallowed him in a warm comfy nest. Makkachin jumped in a fluid movement, placing herself next to him before curling into a furry ball.

Yuuri grabbed the remote from the tea table in front of him and switched the TV on. He changed the channels, finding nothing of his interest before he accidentally landed on a kids program. Yuuri felt entranced with the funny cartoons and the cute voices of the characters.

The black haired boy recognized the show, _Bubble Guppies,_ which was one of his absolutely favorite cartoons right next to _Paw Patrol._

Yuuri rested his head on his knees, one arm hugging his legs as he fixed all his attention on the show playing on the screen in front of him. The boy didn’t notice he had somewhat started to suckle on his thumb before Yuuri let out a soft giggle around his digit when something funny happened on the cartoons. His exhausted body didn't offer any kind of resistance to the relaxation; his mind getting blank quite fast. 

He didn’t have time to process it before his phone buzzed from somewhere on the couch with a new text. Yuuri searched for it for a while before finding the device under his butt. The Japanese boy let out a short giggle at that, finding it funny. 

Even before unblocking the phone, he saw it was a message from Viktor, so the younger male went directly to their chat to answer him.

**_VITYA: Got more work at the office. I won’t arrive home soon, babe._ **

**_VITYA: I’m sorry_ ** **_L_ **

Yuuri felt his lower lip curl in a pout. He didn’t want to eat diner alone, and he hadn’t seen Vitya in aaaall day… He then popped his thumb back in his mouth and suckled on it relentlessly to calm himself.

 ** _ME: Okay_** ** _L_** **_L_**

**_ME: I miss uuuuu!!!_ **

Yuuri was trying his hardest not to be at least a bit disappointed when he glanced back at the TV, now displaying some dolls commercial that got his attention quickly. The raven haired boy didn’t own any toys apart from Pipi and Yoyo, and the toys from the TV were pretty and cute. He would love to cuddle them one day, they looked like the _perfect_ playmates.

The buzzing of his phone made him look away from the pretty colors of the screen in order to glance down, reading the newest notification.

**_VITYA: Me too, detka! I love you so much, babe._ **

**_VITYA: I’ll try to get as soon as I can, love._ **

Yuuri tipped a bunch of pink heart emojis, feeling a bit more hopeful now. He left the phone on the coffee table, so he wouldn’t sit on it again and, if Viktor sent something, he could easily read it.

~Break~

Hours passed after that, and there was no signal of Viktor. Yuuri knew Viktor was busy, and that it wasn’t his fault. But it was Friday and the boy had hoped to spend some time with his boyfriend, whom he had barely seen the last days, despite living together. He may sound needy, but he missed spending some quality time with his boyfriend. 

Yuuri -bored out of his mind- went to the kitchen, looking for something tasty to eat like every bored person tended to do. There wasn't much apart from Viktor's vegetables and some frozen meat; no sweets or ice creams he could pick as a snack. The only thing that caught his attention was the almond milk. He had no sippy, but thank god the milk was in packs with a plastic straw on each one.

Without thinking it twice, Yuuri grabbed the four-pack of milk, tip toeing back to the living room. The young boy was slipping fully into his little space. Normally, he would have been alarmed, but since Viktor wasn’t coming anytime soon, he didn’t give it too much thought.

Makkachin must have heard something, because the poodle started to bark loudly all of a sudden. It took Yuuri by surprise as he sat on his previous cushion nest.

“Puppy, no bawking…” He muttered, his voice sounding so soft. The poodle paid him no attention, still barking very near to him. “Pwease, no mo…”

Makkachin jumped out of the couch, still barking as she padded to the other side of the house, from where it seemed to come the sound.

The barks stopped a few seconds later, and then the house fell in what would be a deafening silence if it wasn’t for the TV. Yuuri didn’t recognize the cartoons that were playing now, and it made him feel even sadder.

He felt so small and vulnerable, he just wanted Vitya to come and cuddle him, pepper his face with kisses like he always did when he returned from work.

He made himself as small as possible, hugging his knees tighter. Yuuri reached his sweater pawed hand to grab the almond milk he had left next to him on the couch. The little took one of the cartons, clumsily putting a straw in.

He started sipping the milk with the thin straw, finishing it in record time. He chewed on the straw before throwing the carton somewhere on the floor.

Yuuri stared blankly at the TV before getting up and making his way to his and Viktor’s bedroom, not even bothering to switch the device off.

He went to his side of the closet and uncovered his little box. He opened it and grabbed his pastel binky and his fuzzy blue blanket. Yuuri laid on his side of the bed, missing Viktor’s warm body behind him. Not even suckling at the soft rubber teat of his paci while he wrapped the blankie around him gave him the comfort he needed.

Yuuri tried to imagine Viktor’s voice telling he loved him and to sleep well.

_“I love you more than anything else, baby.”_

Yuuri’s mental impression of Viktor was pitiful, but it still made him smile weakly around his binky.

“I wobe u too, Vitya.” He whispered, closing his eyes. “Miss u.”

Yuuri tried to smell Viktor’s scent from his hoodie, sinking his button nose on the soft fabric. The little curled in a small ball to maintain himself warm, a single tear fell slowly down his rosy cheek before falling completely asleep.

~Break~

It was even latter than Viktor had firstly thought when he arrived home. Some last hour problems had appeared today, forcing him to stay all the evening on his office, when his plan had been spending it with his sweet Yuuri.

As Viktor opened the front door, he felt something was very odd.

Makkachin came to greet him like the excited girl she was, but apart from that, no one else came to receive him.

“Yuuri?” he called out.

No response.

Viktor went past the hall, then the kitchen until he reached the living room. He was shocked when he found the TV on, showing some show for little kids. The silver haired man also spotted an empty carton of almond milk, thrown on the floor near the tea table.

Okay, that was new. His boyfriend was a very tidy person, so it weirded Viktor to find something like that.

He reached to pick the carton of the floor, and noticed that the full pack rested on the couch, untouched. Viktor put the now three-pack of almond milk back on the fridge, after bringing the empty one to the trash.

He then padded to his and Yuuri’s room, still without receiving a single answer from his boyfriend. Viktor entered into their room and found the younger male sleeping on their bed. But Viktor couldn’t help but to stop and open widely his eyes at the sight displayed in front of him.

On the bed, Yuuri was snuggled up in a baby blue blanket that Viktor had never seen before.

The most shocking part was the fact that Yuuri’s thumb was between his rosy plump lips, soft sounds leaving his mouth as he gave random sucks.

Viktor’s gaze scanned the room, and the he noticed that their closet was open, and a box that it was also new to Viktor peeked out of it. The CEO spotted some of the things inside of it: coloring books and what looked like crayons. And wait; were those two yellow things _plastic ducks_?”

The Russian was very confused by all of this. He had never seen any of those things before, and for the way everything was placed, it didn’t seem that they were newly acquired items.

Viktor heard a soft noise, and his gaze lowered, only to meet Yuuri’s eyes opened in what seemed like pure horror.

“V-vitya! Oh no, no, _nonononono_ …” he glanced at the box Viktor had been looking at mere seconds ago.

“I, uhm…” Viktor spoke, slowly. For the first time since they started dating, the man didn’t know what to say to the raven haired male. “I don’t understand anything, shit, I guess it is not a good time-“

“It is not what you think.” Yuuri’s reply came fast, and his voice sounded as he was about to cry.

Viktor sighed.

“Then explain it, Yuuri, because _I_ don’t know what all of this is.” He gestured to the box and his boyfriend’s frame still wrapped in the fuzzy looking blanket. “I found the TV playing some kids show, and the full pack of almond milk out of the fridge, as well as an empty carton thrown on the floor.” Viktor had the habit to start rambling whenever he felt nervous, and he was doing it now. “And you have some little kids’ things on a secret box while you were sleeping, suckling your thumb.”

Yuuri cheeks were cherry red as he stared back at Viktor, his eyes looking sad and watery.

“It’s… it’s a thing I do sometimes. I set all the stressing adult stuff aside and I feel younger and…” he got up from the bed, trying to approach Viktor when a blue pacifier fell out of his arms and landed right between them.

Viktor held his breath.

He had almost no time to look up at Yuuri. Fat tears were sliding down his chubby cheeks, and before Viktor could say anything, the boy ran down the hall and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

The Russian stood there for two or three seconds, and then he seemed to be able to react. He followed the small whimpering sounds to the bathroom. Viktor opened the door to find Yuuri sitting on the toilet, sobbing openly.

The sight completely shattered Viktor’s heart, who went to bend right next to his boyfriend’s crying form.

“Yuuri, sweetheart.” Viktor said, trying to make his voice sound as soft and loving as possible. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Yuuri whimpered, biting his bottom lip. “Are you going to break up with me?”

 _That_ took the silver haired man by surprise. He stared up at Yuuri, whose eyes were locked on his hands playing on his lap. Viktor didn’t know what had he expected Yuuri’s answer to be, but _this_ hadn’t been an option.

“What are you talking about?” Viktor said confusion clear on his voice. “What made you think I would break up with you?”

Yuuri raised his shoulders, sniffing cutely. He raised a pawed sweated hand to relocate his blue framed glasses, his big doe eyes looking impossibly red and puffy behind them.

“I-I dunno… Aren’t you disgusted?” Yuuri replied, his voice sounding so small and weak, like it could break in any second. “Don’t you think I’m _weird_?”

Viktor wanted nothing more than to get back in time and slap his past self senseless. Whatever Yuuri had been doing was so personal and important to him, enough to hide it from Viktor. It kind of hurt somewhere in the Russian’s heart to feel like his lover didn’t trust him with his most personal things, but he kind of deserved the pain.

After all, he had been the one who made Yuuri end sobbing in their bathroom, thinking he would break up with him.

Viktor traced patterns on Yuuri’s calf with his thumb, feeling the soft skin under his fingers. His boyfriend looked so _tiny_ right now, and Viktor’s hoodie swallowing his body didn’t help at all.

“I would never be disgusted by you, my love.” Viktor assured, trying to lock gazes with Yuuri, so the younger one could see that he was being sincere. “I just don’t understand what was going on, sweetheart.”

Yuuri seemed a bit irresponsive, biting his lip while he avoided Viktor’s eyes. The silver haired male decided not to pressure him, but he put a hand under his knees and his butt to lift him bridal style.

The dark haired boy gasped as he was lifted without effort, and seconds after the initial surprise, he shyly sank his face in Viktor’s neck.

The CEO carried Yuuri to the living room, and he sat on the couch, with a lap full of his now clingy boyfriend. Viktor felt Yuuri’s cheeks resting on his shoulder, and he caressed his back gentle as the younger one regulated his breathing.

Viktor kissed his hair. “Better now?” Yuuri nodded quietly. “Do you feel like telling me about it, _detka_?”

Yuuri leaned back, his tear stained cheeks looked as red as his cute button nose. He seemed to struggle to say anything, so Viktor decided to help him a bit:

“You said something about forgetting about the adult stuff.” He offered with a gentle voice. “What about starting there?”

“I-it’s difficult to start explaining it.” Yuuri whispered. He had his gaze fixed on both of their laps, as if the idea of looking at Viktor’s face terrified him. “I… you know I like Disney movies.”

Viktor nodded. He was a bit lost, but now at least the conversation looked like it was starting to advance.

“Yeah, I sometimes hear you singing some Disney songs while you shower.” He recalled, fondly. “You’re so cute.”

“Well, I guess it kind of started that way. I colored while I watched Disney princess movies to cope with my anxiety.” Yuuri gave a deep breath in, as if he was searching for the courage to continue speaking. “Well, I realized that my mind got in a different state while I did some child-like activities, so I made a research to know why. I… found this page, where I could contact with more people like me, and then I got to know what was going on.”

Viktor gave him a short, encouraging nod.

“I’m what you would call a little…” he whispered, and for the first time, his big brown eyes looked up at Viktor. “The generic term for it is Little Space but some people refer it as a DDLB relationship. Do you know what it is?” Yuuri then gave Viktor time to answer.

“I know that DDLB stands for Daddy Dom Little Boy, but aside of that I have no much more idea about it.” He said, observing how Yuuri nodded cutely. “I’ve never heard of Little Space either.”

Viktor remembered his long, drunk talks with Chris. The Swiss man had had a long and very varied list of

sexual encounters. The green eyed man had mentioned some kinks to Viktor, and the Russian lamented he hadn’t paid his friend more attention.

“Okay, uhm… Little Space is a headspace I get into when I relax. I act younger than my actual age, basically like a toddler. I watch cartoons while coloring and I like to wear comfy clothes that make me feel small…”

Viktor glanced at his grey hoodie, noticing how it definitely made his boyfriend look tiny and vulnerable. So that was why Yuuri was always stealing away his clothes?

“I also wear diapers.” Yuuri added, and his face was as red as a tomato right now. “It doesn’t mean I always use them, but I like how they make me feel…” he blinked, his long dark eyelashes touching his round cheekie. “Sorry, all of this is _so_ weird, I know. That’s why I didn’t tell you about it, because you could feel put off by it and I understand. But, it’s a part of whom I am, one I used to get into frequently before, but now has passed a long time since I got there. And sometimes the way you act makes it tougher.”

Viktor gaped, the last sentence feeling like a direct punch to his stomach. Yuuri saw his expression and he quickly corrected:

“I didn’t mean in a bad way!” the boy added, looking anxiously at Viktor’s confused face. “But you sometimes like to take control, you know? It’s like when we have sex, and you get more dominant and you’re all big and in charge. Times like that make me feel very small.” He confessed with his voice breathy.

Oh, _oh._ Viktor knew what Yuuri was talking about. Now that the younger male had mentioned it, he noticed that his boyfriend surely tended to be pretty submissive and pliant when Viktor acted that way.

His throat went dry.

“O-other littles, I mean…” Yuuri continued. Now that he had started confessing everything, it seemed that he was unable to stop.

“We sometimes need someone to… be there for us, to help while you know… we’re deep in our little headspace.” Yuuri’s eyes suddenly fell. “Those people are the caregivers, but some littles call them their Daddies.”

“I see… do you have a Daddy?” Viktor found himself asking, voice full of bad hidden jealousy.

The mere thought of someone else nurturing his Yuuri with something as intimate as all of this was made him feel irrationally possessive.

Yuuri shook his head slowly. “I have a boyfriend, so I’m not looking for one. Besides, it is something that can't be done with some random person, you know? Trusting your caregiver is pretty important…”

Viktor’s sudden jealously deflated at that. He sighed, feeling relieved to hear it.

“Okay, I understand.” The silver haired man said carefully. “I don’t think it is strange, Yuuri. I’m in fact very happy you have your own coping mechanisms and so far I think Little Space is so damn cute.” He then paused, a question he had been wondering danced on the tip of his tongue. “So is this a non sexual thing?”

Yuuri squirmed in his lap.

“It depends of the situation and the person. I specifically want it to be non sexual, just having someone to take care of me. I slip into my headspace, where I don’t have to think about my adult problems and everything it’s easier.” 

Yuuri then curled in his lap, sinking his face in the place where Viktor’s neck met his shoulder. The older man could feel the boy’s soft breathing. He tightened his grip around Yuuri’s body, bringing him even closer to him.

“Thanks for telling me about it, _detka_.” He spoke, nose deep in Yuuri’s black hair, smelling his boyfriend’s sweet scent. “I’ll make some research, so I can be the one who takes care of you, huh?”

Yuuri’s awed gasp made Viktor smile. “You want to be my caregiver?” his voice sounded as if he couldn’t believe it.

“Yeah, I want to look after you, as your boyfriend and now as your Daddy.” He answered, resting his cheek on Yuuri’s head. “I love you too much not to want to.”

Surprisingly, Viktor heard him sniffling not long after that.

“I don’t know how I managed to get such a good man as my lover.” Yuuri whispered, and thought his voice cracked due the tears, it had a happy tone.

“Hush, love.” Viktor kissed Yuuri’s wet cheeks, cupping his face with his big hands. “I love you, _so much._ ”

~Break~

It hadn’t been even a day, and Viktor had already searched on the internet all the information he found about Little Space and the dynamic between a little and a caregiver.

The silver haired man was amazed of how large the results were, but he read them with detail nonetheless.

He then came up with a mental list of little supplies that were necessary for a regressor while they were into their headspace. Viktor knew Yuuri had his own items; he had seen the blue pacifier and the box with coloring books.

However, he wanted to be better informed.

“Yuuri.” Viktor suddenly said, looking up from his phone screen.

The raven haired boy was curled on the other side of the couch, with his fuzzy pastel blue blanket all over him. Yuuri raised his head at being called, making a sound that indicated Viktor that he was listening.

“I was searching some info about little space just know,” he said, and Viktor couldn’t help but find way too endearing the blush that quickly spread through his boyfriend’s cheeks. “And I wondered if you could show me your box with your little things, please?”

The request seemed to take Yuuri by surprise, because his mouth was slightly open in awe.

“I… um, sure.” He muttered, and left the phone on the tea table in front of them. “I’ll go get it; just wait here.”

Viktor nodded, watching his boyfriend disappear through the door and returning not even two minutes later with his arms full of the box.

Viktor made the intent to help, but Yuuri just sat right next to him on the couch, placing the box at his left. Viktor saw how he grabbed something from inside, and then he showed him the familiar pacifier.

"Okay, t-this is my paci, it's pretty important to me because it was the very first little item I got." Yuuri played a bit with the tiny object in his hands, a nervous but fond smile drawn on his lips. "Whenever I need some comfort, I grab this and my blanket."

Viktor studied his boyfriend's movements, not wanting to miss a single detail about this. All of this was important to Yuuri, it was a hidden side of his lover he had yet to explore. The Russian wanted to play his part the best he could, because his Yuuri deserved that and more.

"I have some coloring books and my crayons." Yuuri continued, and this time he only picked a thin book with a cute bear on the front, it looked all worn out. "And these are Pipi and Yoyo!" the Japanese boy suddenly said. "I usually play with them while I bathe."

Yuuri was holding two plastic ducks, and the happy look on his face let Viktor know how much they meant to him. The younger one put them on his lap, and then he looked back at the box.

"I also have my onesies, the legless ones and a pair of footie pajamas. Sometimes I don't bother with them when I'm in my headspace because I struggle too much to button them up."

Viktor had read something related to that. Littles tended to become clumsier when they were deep into little space, that's why they had caregivers. He imagined a regressed Yuuri, all alone while he struggled to put his comfy pajamas. The mere thought of the black haired boy not wearing his onesies because he wasn't able to put them on by himself and he had no one to help him broke his poor heart.

"The last thing would be my diapers. " Yuuri's voice interrupted Viktor's trail of thought, who blinked and fixed his attention on his boyfriend again. "I like to wear thicker ones when I'm feeling extra little, but I understand if you don't want to take part on _this._ "

Viktor shook his head, grabbing Yuuri's hands between his own bigger ones and made the younger one look up at him.

"Yuuri, I want you to understand that none of this is getting me uncomfortable, or that I don't want to take absolute care of you, because I _do._ " Viktor kissed Yuuri's knuckles softly, his lips touching the skin in a feather like caress. "So don't worry about anything, my love."

Yuuri looked a bit overwhelmed, but nodded at Viktor's speech. He leaned closer to the Russian, who quickly welcomed him between his arms. It was getting more and more common to held his lover like this, in such a protective yet comforting manner.

"Thank you..." Yuuri said, his voice weak but full of emotion. "Thank you, thank you so much for being so understanding."

Viktor nodded, giving a last glance to Yuuri's box. It saddened him that Yuuri had so little in it, not even covering half of the mental list of items Viktor had made in his head after his research.

He had something to do.

~Break~

It had been three days since Yuuri had shown Viktor his little box. Today the boy had arrived home earlier than usual. He had no ballet practice today, so he went directly from college to the apartment, looking very forward to spend the rest of his day relaxing and doing absolutely nothing.

And at first, everything was going as planned. Yuuri was wearing now his blue pajama bottoms with one of Viktor's bigger sweaters on top. He had heated a cup of tea and he was about to put a series on Netflix when someone rang the bell.

Makka started to bark as if her life depended on it, but he just stood in the middle of the hall, looking confused at the front door.

Viktor was still working, and Yuuri wasn't expecting anybody.

He padded down the hall, slightly confused with all of this. The boy took a peek through peephole, only to see what looked without a doubt like a delivery man.

Yuuri opened the door, a bit hesitantly. The delivery man wore a dark blue hat that darkened his eyes, and he looked like he was built like a damn wardrobe. His bored face morphed into something else as he saw Yuuri's head peeking through the door.

"A delivery for Mr. Nikiforov." he said, dropping the huge package he had been carrying just in front of the black haired boy. "Please, sign there." the man handed him a pen.

Yuuri was about to reply that he wasn't Viktor, but then the delivery man would have to take the box back and it would return who knows when. He grabbed the pen the man offered him and signed as Mr. Nikiforov.

He would tell Viktor later about all of this.

The man nodded, grabbing the paper with Yuuri's signature and then he turned around to leave.

Yuuri glanced down at the big box on his feet. It was quite enormous, if someone asked him. The boy wondered what could Viktor had possibly ordered. He never mentioned him anything, at least.

He sighed, and then he picked the box from the floor and he entered it in the apartment. Yuuri decided to leave it next to the couch, so it wasn't blocking the way. He proceeded to text Viktor then.

**ME: A huge box arrived today.**

**ME: I signed as you, I hope you don't care :)**

**ME: Seriously, this thing is _way too big._ What have you ordered?**

The replies didn't get too long to arrive. Yuuri was reading them while he sat comfortably on the couch, with Makka resting her head on his lap.

**VITYA: It's a surprise, so don't open it until I arrive home!**

What followed next was a very long text full of heart emojis that made Yuuri smile fondly. He texted a big pink heart back and then he proceeded to continue with his previous plan of watching some TV show.

Viktor arrived home two hours later, looking slightly tired. His blue eyes looked like they were about to close from exhaustion, and his shoulders drew a sad curve that had nothing to do with Viktor's usual prideful stance.

However, his whole face seemed to light up as soon as he saw the box next to the couch.

"I see you haven't opened it yet." He commented, sitting next to Yuuri and circling his waist with one arm.

"Of course I haven't." Yuuri's reply came with a mock offended tone. "You asked me to wait until you came. I wouldn't ignore that request."

Viktor smiled, and then he grabbed the box as if it weighted nothing and put it on the tea table. His beautiful eyes were looking at Yuuri expectantly, almost pleading like a puppy to open it.

So that's what Yuuri did. He was careful while he tore the red wrapping paper off. Feeling intrigued, he opened the box slowly, not prepared for what he found.

Coloring books, onesies, crayons, stuffies, and even some soft blocks for him to play with; all carefully placed.

"Vitya~" Yuuri whined, feeling how his face got red in a matter of seconds. "Oh my, this is _a lot_!"

Viktor chuckled, looking way too pleased with all of this. And that wasn't helping, at all. He felt bad because Viktor must had spent a lot of money getting him little supplies.

"I wanted to buy you more toys and regression items, since you have so little in that box of yours." he explained, making Yuuri to sit on his lap. "I guess I couldn't control myself, but everything was just so cute!"

Yuuri felt a warm feeling spreading in his chest. Viktor was too caring and way too good, he sometimes thought he didn't deserve him. Not only he had accepted his little side, but he seemed encouraging and very willing to play the caregiver role.

His thoughts of his wonderful lover were interrupted when Yuuri saw a chick plushie inside the box. It was undeniably cute, with its full pink cheekies and the tiny peak. Yuuri wanted to hold it so badly...

Without noticing, Yuuri whined, staring at the plushie with delirium.

"What' wrong, love?" Viktor asked, his voice not concerned but curious nonetheless. He followed the boy's gaze, still fixed on the stuffie, and then a soft smile drew on his lips. "Oh, do you want the chick, baby? Is that so?"

Yuuri nodded, feeling the blush spreading on his face too quickly. Viktor was so good at this, and they hadn't even started their caregiver-little dynamic yet...

The silver haired man brought the box closer to them, so Yuuri had the stuffie within reach now. The cute chick looked up at him and the boy hugged it tightly.

"Now Yuuri, does your new friend have a name?" Viktor asked him, his voice gentle an low, almost not higher than a whisper.

Yuuri studied the stuffie with great concentration, because he really wanted to give the cute chick the best name ever. After a few seconds, he had found it. "Mimi!" he giggled, sinking his face on the soft toy.

Viktor chuckled next to him. "That's a really lovely name, baby."

~Break~

The rest of the week went by without any problem. Viktor sometimes brought up the little space topic to ask Yuuri some things that he was worried about.

'How do I know you're in little space? Would I be able to recognize it, right?'

'What if I do something you don't like? How should I correct you when you misbehave?'

Yuuri was honestly surprised of how seriously his boyfriend had taken this. Don't take him wrong, he was very glad; something like incorporating a new dynamic in an established relationship was difficult.

But the black haired boy had surely been surprised when he came home on Friday and found on their bedroom -hung on one of the walls to avoid curious eyes- a poster with **'RULES FOR YUURI'** written on it.

"Vitya," he asked, his eyes glued on the poster that hung on the wall next to their wardrobe. Concretely, next to Yuuri's little dresser. "What's this?"

"Mhm, ah that one!" Viktor said, approaching Yuuri from behind and hugging him. "I finished it yesterday, it's a set of rules for us to follow, what do you think?"

Yuuri was too busy reading what were those rules. Some of them were so domestic and simple, but detailed at the same time that his mind was in a turmoil. 

**1.No bad words.**

**2.Bedtime is at 11pm on weekdays. On weekends is at 12:30 pm.**

**3.When feeling sad, mad, or any other strong emotion, tell Daddy.**

"Daddy?" Yuuri repeated, and looked sideways at Viktor. "D-do you want me t-to call you Daddy?"

Viktor kissed his temple, his lips feeling warm and soft on his skin. Yuuri was now leaning on his boyfriend, feeling content in his strong, secure embrace.

"Only if you want to." Viktor replied, between kisses. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable, so we can wait a bit until you're ready."

"Y-yeah."

  1. **Clean your toys after playtime.**
  2. **Remember to compliment yourself every time you look at the mirror! Not allowed to speak ill of yourself.**
  3. **Have at least 3 meals a day. No exception!**



Until there, there were only innocent requests that basically told him to take good care of himself -something Viktor had learned that Yuuri didn't do as often- or to be well-behaved.

However from there on Yuuri felt himself blush from head to toe.

  1. **Bedtime is at 11pm. No exceptions, you must rest.**
  2. **If you break any rule, must tell Daddy so you can receive your punishment.**
  3. **Obey Daddy and take punishments like a good boy.**
  4. **Remember Daddy loves you!**



"I searched some information and messaged other caregivers as well." Viktor was saying, very near to Yuuri's head. His breath was caressing his sensitive ear. "Is it too much?"

Viktor tried to make his voice sound confident and smooth as it always was, but Yuuri could see through it. His boyfriend was upset about doing this wrong. He didn't want little space to become something his lover wouldn't enjoy as well because he was stressed, it wouldn't be rewarding at all.

"No, it is good." Yuuri assured him, tracing Viktor's sharp jaw line with his nose. "I'm okay with them, but I think we're missing something."

He detangled from Viktor's octopus grip, so he could grab a piece of paper and a black thick marker from the commode. Yuuri felt the Russian's gaze piercing his back, but he paid him no mind while he wrote.

It took the black haired boy a few minutes to write what he wanted, and then he picked some zeal. Yuuri approached Viktor's side of the wardrobe, and he stuck the paper on the side.

**'RULES FOR DADDY'**

  1. **Daddy is never allowed to feel like a bad Daddy.**
  2. **Daddy has to cuddle me.**
  3. **Daddy can't yell 'cause it's scary.**
  4. **Daddy has to remember that Yuuri loves him lots and lots!**



~Break~

That weekend was the first time Viktor interacted with little Yuuri.

It was Sunday and none of them had to go anywhere, so the couple stayed longer on the bed. Viktor had Yuuri's frame between his arms, with his sleepy face facing him. The silver haired man observed entranced as his beloved rested, completely at ease. His long, dark and curly eyelashes trembling like the wings of a butterfly.

Viktor had the chance to enjoy the sight of his sleeping boyfriend for a few minutes more before the other one woke up.

And Yuuri woke up feeling little. Viktor had been watching the dark haired boy more closely the last week, starting to recognize some signals that let him know that Yuuri was feeling small. He had never seen him fully slip, something that had worried him before. What if he couldn't tell his Yuuri was in little space?

He shouldn't have worried.

As soon as Yuuri's eyes fluttered open, a shy smile spread on his pretty lips. He snuggled closer to his body, sighing contently as he closed his eyelids once again.

"Oh, none of that sleepy head." Viktor replied, rocking his shoulder softly. "Wake up, it's pretty late already."

He was also curious. Viktor wanted to discover _how_ it was to interact with his boyfriend while he was in little space. They had talked about what was okay to do while Yuuri was little, and Viktor was sure he would knew how to act. However, he was a bit nervous.

"Nuu-uh m wanna sweep more..." Yuuri whined, voice higher than usual and still heavy because of the sleep. "You no make me wakey..."

Viktor didn't know what had he expected, but definitely it didn't make justice to this. Just hearing Yuuri's baby talk made Viktor's chest hurt due that amount of cuteness.

"Come-on, little one." he cooed, brushing away a strand of black soft hair from Yuuri's face. "We have all the day just for us. Did you sleep well, baby?" It was so easy to shower Yuuri up with compliments, Viktor really was _that_ cheesy.

"Uh-huh..." The younger boy nodded. Yuuri blushed as he caught Viktor's gaze completely fixed on him, burying his face into the blankets to hide it. Viktor wondered how his boyfriend had ever considered that something this adorable could disgust him.

"How if we get you into some comfy clothes, huh?" Viktor asked, receiving an almost imperceptible nod from Yuuri. A big brown eye suddenly appeared when the boy tilted his head, looking at him expectantly. "Wait there, baby boy. I'll be back in no time."

Viktor went to their dresser, and opened it from Yuuri's part. The CEO had helped Yuuri to reorganize his wardrobe, so the Japanese boy could have his little clothes on one half and the other one with his normal street clothes. It wasn't something they should put inside a box, hidden. Yuuri didn't have to hide anything, not from him at least.

Viktor grabbed the baby blue feetie pajamas decorated with yellow polka dots and the smaller box where they kept the diaper supplies.

He returned to their bed, placing a big towel on it. He gestured the little boy to get on it, in order to change him. A tiny whimper escaped through a very sleepy Yuuri, but he complied. Viktor coaxed him to raise his hips once more so he could put the diaper under his bottom.

Viktor spread some cream around Yuuri's prince parts to make sure his baby didn't get a rash. He added a generous amount of baby powder before tapping the diaper up. It was one of the thicker ones, with cute animal drawings printed on the front that would disappear when wet. Viktor then cleaned his hands using the towel under the little boy before wiping the excess of baby powder of his boyfriend's thighs.

He helped Yuuri to get his legs into the feets of the pajamas, and Viktor made him incorporate so he could zip up the front.

"Oh my, Yuuri, look at you!" Viktor cooed over the boy, who once again was snuggling on the blankets. "You're _so_ cute, baby."

And he wasn't lying. Yuuri looked out-of-this world cute, dressed in his feetie pajamas, curling in a small ball and giving him those adorable and innocent looks with his Bambi eyes. Said boy was currently gnawing on his index fingers absently.

"'M cute, Vitya?" he asked, his voice soft and muffled because of his occupied mouth.

"Lots." Viktor assured him. "And so tiny that I could keep you inside my pocket.

"Nuh-huh 'm _big._ " Yuuri mumbled, puffing out his cheeks and covering his face with the blanket.

Viktor sat on the bed, uncovering Yuuri's head and stroked his hair. The silver haired man was currently thinking of how perfect his boyfriend was, wanting to be the same for him. Viktor _ached_ to deserve someday the title of Daddy.

"Very big indeed sweetie." he played along. "I'm going to warm your milk but do you want something else, baby?" Viktor asked, still with his fingers deep on Yuuri's impossibly soft hair. Said one only shook his head. "Use your words, little one." he reminded him.

"Mm-mm, no." Yuuri said, only to frown a second after, as if he was thinking way too hard for his little mind.

Yuuri's rosy lips opened in a pretty 'o', his brown doe eyes shining with what seemed pure joy. "Vitya! I know what I wan'." he said, catching Viktor t-shirt in a tiny fist.

Viktor hummed, raising one brow. "And what does my little boy want, huh?"

Yuuri made a gesture for him to lean closer, and as soon as the older male complied he giggled and cupped his petite hands around his ear. "I wan' Vitya." he whispered, and then he squealed.

Okay. Viktor had been Yuuri's caregiver for less than an hour and he already knew that he absolutely adored this. He could do this for the rest of his life -that if he didn't die due to Yuuri's adorableness.- His boy really was perfect.

He smiled fondly. "I'll be yours in a moment. Just let me bring your milk, okay?" he kissed the boy's forehead softly before getting up from the bed.

Yuuri nodded, adjusting himself on the bed to a more comfortable position. His chubby cheek squished by the pillow under him.

Viktor had never had more rush to return to the bed as he had when he left the room.

The Russian returned minutes later with a baby bottle full of warm milk with a bit of honey. As soon as he entered the room, Yuuri's eyes widened at the sight of the bottle. "F-fo me?" he whispered shyly, as if he couldn't believe it.

Viktor sat next to him on the bed, putting the little on his lap.

"Of course it is, only for you, love ; for my one and only." Viktor answered, feeling a bit sad because he had just confirmed that Yuuri had never used these kind of regression items. "Only the best for my baby prince."

To emphasize the issue, Viktor started to shake the baby bottle with a Hello Kitty printed on it near the little's face, trying to tempt him.

Yuuri, for Viktor's surprise, looked down and started to chew his lower lip. "B-ut I don' de-deserve," he muttered. "Vitya d-does too m-uch... Sowwy"

"Love, I need you to look at me right now, okay?" Viktor asked, a bit more serious now. Yuuri lifted up his gaze with such a sad look in his eyes that broke Viktor's heart. "What I'm going to say is _very_ important, so please listen to me." he waited to receive an answer, continuing after Yuuri nodded. "I don't want you to say or think again that you don't deserve something, love. I want to take care of you, to make you feel loved. And I enjoy doing it, I really do." he paused. "Besides, I remember that talking bad about yourself was on our list, wasn't it, baby?"

He coddled Yuuri in his arms, patting his head while he gently rocked him.

"I'm so proud of you telling me about all of this, Yuuri." He added, words a mere whisper now. "It is completely healthy and normal to seek for comfort, little one. Just let me take care of you."

"S-so no time-out foh-for me, wight?" Yuuri snuggled closer to him, feeling completely vulnerable.

Viktor shook his head, kissing between Yuuri's delicate eyebrows.

"I wouldn't punish you for something like this, love. I just want you to never think such things again."

There was a short silence -in which Viktor could hear Yuuri suckling his thumb- before the little boy's high pitched voice sounded again.

"Vitya m wan milky" he somehow managed to whisper around the digit in his mouth, face pink and slurred words barely audible.

The poor thing was making a little mess, drool starting to fall down his chin. Viktor had understood what his Yuuri had said, but he couldn't help but to tease.

"Yuuri, take your thumb out of your mouth. You know that it's rude to speak while you have your mouth full." he reprimanded.

Yuuri's blush darkened a few tones pinker and quickly took his thumb out of his mouth, pouting. "Wan my milky, pwease Vitya." he tried again.

Viktor decided to give what his baby was asking for, nudging the rubber nipple against his baby's shinny plump lips. The boy started suckling right then, his eyelashes trembling as he gave a content hum while he drank the sweet milk. Yuuri sniffed cutely, soft sounds escaping from his petal lips as snuffled around the bottle.

He whined when Viktor tugged on the bottle in order to let him breath between gulps, the right procedure to prevent babies to get hiccups.

Yuuri's cheeks were puffy and full of milk before Viktor let him start gulping again. He let out a little happy sound while he snuggled nearer Viktor, seeking for his long needed comfort. 

That moment was the start of a very wonderful thing.


End file.
